Chronic wounds ar a major health care problem, consuming over $10 billion annually in treatment costs. We are proposing a feasibility study into the synergistic effects of combining ultrasound insonation and collagen treatments, based on the knowledge of their independent action in accelerating and assisting the would healing process. The experimental approach will use a carefully designed an calibrated ultrasound exposure system. Full thickness wounds of 1.5 cm in diameter will be used in an adult pig model, with an experimental duration of 21 days (from initial injury to final assay). The protocol will involve three different groups: 1) a collagen bead suspension treatment, 2) the application of Duoderm TM (hydrocolloid dressing), and 3) a nonreacting solution (isotonic buffered saline). Each group will have a corresponding control not subjected to ultrasound exposure (six groups total). Each of six pigs will have nine wound sites, with daily ultrasound exposure for five minutes per day, and repeat collagen application daily until fully granulated. Wound analysis will include: wound size measurement, extent of granulation, water vapor transmission, and histological studies on days 7, 14 and 21 post-injury. If successful, this research will open up a new, cost-effective avenue of sound wound management.